Two Worlds Apart
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: We are two worlds apart and maybe someday our worlds will collide together. Two different people and their different worlds. They longing for the same love that will save them from those cruel worlds. Will they ever find each other?
1. Worlds Apart

Two Worlds Apart

AkaXKuro

~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x~~~

Our worlds are different in many ways  
In mine it is always grey  
In yours it is bright and sunny  
In mine I sleep in the rain  
You always feel the cool wind blowing on your face

~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x~~~

* * *

Dinner time has passed but he only manages to sell three pieces of roses for one whole day standing on the street. It was not enough to buy a good meal, actually it's not even enough for a cheap meal. Seijuuro wrapped his body with a thin cloth to protect his skinny body from the cold wind. People who were passing by ignore the poor man, but an old woman stop in front of him and buy a dozen of roses.

"Thank you very much madam" Seijuuro bows his head thanking the old woman. He can finally go home and eat which equivalent for the entire day of not consuming food.

"Why are you wearing thin clothes young man? The weather is cold you must wear thick jacket." the old woman told him.

"Uh… I don't have enough money to buy even second-hand jacket but don't worry madam I'm used to it."

The woman search for something in her paper bag "Here" she was holding a big and thick jacket "Come on, take it young man."

Seijuuro gulp by surprise and blinking once and twice before receiving the gift from the old woman he just met. His teary eyes can be seen as the snow starts to fall.

"Madam, you don't know me yet you show me kindness. How am I going to thank you?"

"Don't worry about it. Life is hard… even though the world was never looking back at you; remember to pray and thank God from everything that's happening to you…

* * *

The woman's words still linger in Seijuuro's mind. He was aware of God but he never tries to thank him nor pray for him. Now, it is the time to say thanks as he was a witness of a human's kindness. The jacket he has is the only thing that keeps him warm for the night.

Seijuuro is living alone in a rag house under the bridge. He was sure that it was an old horse den but he clean and repair it and now he lives on it. That is what he called _his mansion._ The red haired boy starts to feel the hardship in life when he was 12 years old. After his orphanage where he grew up has been shutdown, he decided to live and work on his own. It's very hard at first because most of the people don't accept minor especially a 12 year old like him. Luckily, a man accepted him in a ramen house and work as delivery boy for 10 years. Two years after, the store where he worked decided to close because the kind man who helped him died on heart attack. From that moment, a conclusion was set on his mind: 'God takes all the kind hearted people'.

Now, he is 24 years old. A man with nowhere to go, his future is set in the line of poverty forever. He closed his eyes and enjoys the warm feeling on his first winter jacket. It was the first because some of his clothes were given to him by the flower shop owner where he was working now and the man who died where he worked for when he was young. He is indebted on those people and will never forget their kindness.

This night, he can sleep peacefully before he face the cruel world again. Hope… hope will stay in his heart, believing that someone can save him from this savage…

* * *

Cotton candy orbs and silky teal colored hair is sitting at the corner of the bar. People chatting almost yelling at each other because of the loud music that fills the whole area. Men and women dancing on the floor like wild animals. The smell of cigarette and alcohol swaying in his nostrils, Kuroko hate it. If it is not for his cousin who returns from the states he would not step in a place like this.

"Tetsucchii!" the blonde spread his arms and hug Kuroko tightly rubbing his cheeks to the irritated man.

"Stop rubbing yourself to me! Hey Ryota-niisan, can we go back home?" Kuroko gave his cousin a nice punch on the head as he crosses the line.

"Aw-ssu, Tetsucchi stingy… we just got here for Christ sake! Please bear with it a little longer. Why don't you come with me instead of cursing there in the corner?"

"You do aware what kind of father I have, do you?"

"I know, I know… Uncle Fumihiko is strict but he understand that were at the right age to have fun."

"I'm not having fun here…" Kuroko's face draws a disgusted look while pinching his nose so that he can't smell the liquor and cigar his cousin is emitting "You stink."

Ryota whines and wipe his fake tears "Tetsucchi don't be like that… it hurts you know."

15 minutes passed and he finally manages to convince his cousin to go somewhere because he cannot take the not-so-nice smell in the bar. Kuroko decided to stop by to a 24 hour fast food to help his cousin to sober. He ordered a vanilla shake and coffee then pull out his wallet with no cash, only a dozen of gold ATM cards and checks that he uses for business.

"Uhmm.. sir, we're not accepting gold cards. Do you have any bill or cash?" the cashier told him as he sweat dropped from what he saw from the teal haired man's wallet.

"Oh.. sorry wait… I'll ask my companion." Kuroko head his way where he place his cousin's body already sleeping because of too much alcohol he take "Hey… Ryouta-niisan…" he shake the blonde's body.

"What is it Tetsucchii?" Ryouta looked at him one eye open.

"Do you have small bills?"

"Uh.. dunno… get my wallet in my jacket."

Kuroko get his cousin's wallet and thankfully there was couple of paper bills. After paying the cashier, he went back to their table and gave the coffee to Ryota.

It was almost midnight. The teal haired man glance at the street covered in white snow. Such a nice view yet his heart feels cold and empty.

Growing up in a wealthy family, for others, it was a dream come true. But the painful truth is, from the moment you were born, you are caged and do not have the freedom to live the way you like. At his early age as far as he can remember, he was kidnapped and requested for ransom. His family is rich so they provided the money that the kidnappers have requested for, but they didn't let go the boy easily as they try to use him to get more money from his father.

One night when the kidnappers are busy playing cards, Kuroko manage to escape and run to the forest. Crying and not wanting to look back because he was so afraid. When suddenly a hand grab his arms and hold his mouth to keep him shut. He cries out loud but he stops when he saw the person's face that luminates in the moonlight. It was a boy, same age as his. Crimson colored hair and pair of heterochromatic eyes: beautiful shade of red and gold.

After that, he can't really recall what happened. He was already at his room. Kuroko always pray that someday he will meet the person who has those beautiful eyes which might fill his empty heart and soul.

This night, he will reminisce the face of the boy especially those beautiful eyes… Hoping that he can meet and be friends with him or finally found the true love in his form. The kind of love he was longing for…

* * *

~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x~~~

We are two worlds apart  
and maybe someday  
Our worlds will collide together  
and we can be  
just you and me  
together, forever  
under the stars

~~~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x~~~


	2. My hope

~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x~

The world could die and everything may lie  
Still you shouldn't cry  
'Cause time may pass  
But longer than it'll last  
I'll be by your side  
Forever by your side

~x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x~

* * *

Waking up early became Seijuuro's daily routine since he started to work. He washed his face, change his clothing and goes to one of his jobs, delivering milk and bread to houses village by village. Thanks to his new jacket, it became easier to move and not minding the cold weather. After he finishes delivering the goods, the left over of it serves as his breakfast and that is his meal for the entire day then headed to the flower shop to sell flowers on the street.

Sometimes, if all the flowers he sells have been sold out, he visits the library to spend his free time there to read and learn. One of few people who dare to approach and teach him to read and write was the library manager, Kiyoshi Teppei. The man is good to him and often gives him books and learning tools like pencil, ballpen and notebooks. Kiyoshi also gives him homework and activity.

"Hello… Kiyoshi-san, Good afternoon."

"Ah! Seijuuro-kun, it's been a while since the last time you visit here" Kiyoshi smile at him which enlightens Seijuuro's heart. He always wants a father like him.

"Uh—I didn't bring my homework… I left it at home because I didn't expect to finish my work early."

"It's fine... oh! Before I forgot" the taller man reach a box under the shelf and place it on the counter "Here…"

"What is this Kiyoshi-san?" Seijuuro was confused and try to peek on what's inside the box.

Kiyoshi opened the box and reveal a puppy "Arf!"

The red head eyes widen in surprise.

"My sister gave it to me but my wife doesn't like dog that's why I bring him here. So, I will try to convince you to adopt this dog."

"…"

"Seijuuro-kun?"

Seijuuro touch the dog's head and ruffles its fur. Warm, he feels warm and it felt like he finally found a companion in his life "Thank you Kiyoshi-san, I'll gladly accept him."

The brunette hand over a blanket, some clothes, books and a couple of groceries to Seijuuro before the red head leaves along with the dog.

He is so happy because he's not alone anymore. The dog is walking beside him wagging its tail. Seijuuro choose the narrow path as a shortcut to his home when suddenly a group of people blocked his way.

"Yoh kiddo—"a man with a cigarette on his mouth place his arms on Seijuuro's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Let's cut to the chase… give us your valuable things and we will leave you unharmed" the bald man said holding the boy's chin.

The dog bark but he stopped by a man smaller than the two and kicked the poor dog away from them.

"Ah—my dog!" Seijuuro's knees can't move to help his dog. He's afraid and don't know what to do in this kind of situation "I-I don't have big cash in me… believe me… I'm poor" he manages to make a step away from the robbers.

"Not so fast pretty boy…" the man punches him in the gut and face. Still not happy on what they did, the smaller man continuously hit Seijuuro until it faints. They took all his things: the money he got from his job and the things given to him by Kiyoshi. He was left on the side of a large trash bin along with the dog barely breathing.

Seijuuro reach his dog and place it on his lap. He was so happy earlier but now, the only companion he has might die in his arms._ 'Am I really cursed? Why is this happening to me?_' he asked himself. For all those hardship in his life he wanted to cry. He wanted to bury himself so that the cruel world will leave him alone and finally be able to find happiness.

'_I want to die'_

Those words in his mind keep on repeating until he closes his eyes hoping for eternal rest.

* * *

"Hello… yes father, of course I look into it, and I'll get back to you on that then I'll give you an update" Tetsuya landed his back on the car seat. His head aches a lot because all the problems of the company has been assigned to him. He needs rest, to clear his mind "Noshiro, stop the car on that street."

"As you wish sir" the car pulls over and Tetsuya step out then told the driver to go back to the house. The driver insists but the bluenette said that he will walk from there. He proceeds on walking until his feet drags him to a dark corner, a narrow way connected to the main street.

Tetsuya hear a dog barking in a low tone trying to get attention. When he reaches the source of the sound, Tetsuya was shocked because he saw an unconscious man full of bruises and wounds.

"Hey! Mister… Oh God… Is he breathing? Shit… wait… I must call Noshiro he knows what to do" Tetsuya quickly dial his bodyguard's number "Hello… Non (nickname for Noshiro given by Tetsuya), come here quickly!" after Tetsuya tell the street address, he lay his coat on the ground and put the dog on it. He grabs his handkerchief on his pocket and uses his pocket alcohol to disinfect the wounds.

After a few minutes, Noshiro arrive "Tetsuya-sama, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Non, hurry … let's bring him to the house and call a doctor!"

"I understand."

"And call a vet too."

"… Yes sir." At first he was confuse but when he saw the dog he didn't have second thoughts. Noshiro dialed the number of his friend doctor and number of an on-call veterinarian.

Tetsuya and Noshiro immediately put Seijuuro's body on the car and drove straightly to Tetsuya's household.

* * *

Seijuuro opens his eyes and feels like he's floating in the air. The place where he's sleeping is so soft and very comfortable. At first he thought he was dead but when his wounds start to itch that is the time he knew he wasn't on his house or street where he fainted.

"Good morning Mister, are you alright? Is your wounds still hurts?"

Seijuuro was surprised and quickly moves to the corner of the bed.

"I'm sorry for startling you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I found you unconscious on the street."

"… So-Sorry and thank you very much sir… I-I'm so sorry for acting like that…" Seijuuro bows his head meeting his knees.

"Your name?"

"Ah—my name is Seijuuro"

"Seijuuro…"

"I don't have a surname."

Tetsuya look at the red hair man and that there was something in him telling his heart that he knows the man, the familiar flaming red color of his hair.

"Have we met before?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm afraid not sir"

"I see. I think I've seen you before… uh… by the way, why don't you have a surname?"

"I grew up in an orphanage but after it closes I have to live alone. The only thing I know is that my name is Seijuuro, I'm twenty four years old and my birthday is December 20"

"Wow… but that's tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Your birthday… we must celebrate Seijuuro-kun"

"But sir… I'm just a stranger so why—"

"Tetsuya… call me Tetsuya…"

"T-Tetsu…ya..."

"From now on, we will be friends… hehe" Tetsuya shake Seijuuro's hands as the sign of their newly built friendship "and before I forgot…"

"ARF! ARF!" the dog happily jump on Seijuuro's lap.

"My dog!" the red head smiled at Tetsuya "Thank you so much Tetsuya…"

"You're welcome Seijuuro-kun"

The blessing he's waiting for finally arrives and the angel who saves him from hell. Kuroko Tetsuya.

'_I think I found the hope and light for this worthless life. Maybe he's the one… my angel..'_

* * *

Credits to the song: "214" by Rivermaya

I don't own KnB or any of the characters (but I wish I own Tetsuya :3)... the only thing that's mine is the story

for grammar mistakes, inform me. and sorry of course...

x.x.x.x.x

I was thinking to stop writing fanfic because my grammar really sucks. I started writing fanfics a month ago, still no improvements. I kept asking my friends (who's taking major in mass communication / english language) to help me but all of them are busy. Because of this, even if I do have thousand of ideas, if I don't know how to write it, it's useless... THANK YOU SO MUCH to the reviewers of my previous stories, it lifted my courage :) and now I'm more determined to learn. Please support and guide me.

Love lots,

Ahisa


End file.
